EXO Of School Story
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: Masa kanak-kanak EXO di sekolah. Dari Playgroup sampai ,.. ?
1. Chapter 1 : EXO Children and PlayGroup

Author : Kim Jae So

Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol  
- Byun Baek Hyun  
- Xi Luhan as Park Luhan  
- Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Cameo : All Members EXO

Genre : uapa yaa?

Rating : 1996?

Length : Ribuan Tahun ?

INI FF YAOI ,.. !

.

.

ChanBaek KID

.

.

.

"Baekkie,Lihat aku deh." Kata ChanYeol kecil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baek Hyun sembari menoleh kearah Chan Yeol. Cup~

Dengan sangat cepat,Chan Yeol kecil mencium Baek Hyun kecil yang sedang menoleh ke arah nya.

"Ahh! Chan Yeol nakall!" Pekik Baek Hyun kesal,mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca menandakan dirinya akan menangis.

"Aigo,Baekkie jangan nangis dong! Nanti tidak cantik lagi." Kata Chan Yeol memeluk Baek Hyun.

"Yaa!Chan Yeol hyung ngapain Baekkie hyung ku?Kenapa thampai nangith begitu?" Kata Sehun dengan cadel nya.

"Aku hanya mencium nya saja kok,Cadel." Kata Chan Yeol tanpa ada rasa bersalah pun.

"Thehun tidak cadel hyung!" Pekik Sehun kesal.

"Sudah! Jangan ribut. Chan Yeol,minta maaf pada Baek Hyun." Kata Luhan menengahi.

"Iya Luhan hyung." Kata Chan Yeol.

"Maafkan aku ya Baekkie?" Mohon Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun sama sekali tak bergerak,dirinya tetap menutup wajah nya.

"Maafkan ya?" Mohon Chan Yeol untuk kedua kali nya.

"Belikan ice cream dulu,baru aku maafkan." Oceh Baek Hyun.

"Iya :D , Luhan hyung belikan ice cream." Kata Chan Yeol dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Yaa! Minta pada mama dan papa saja. Hyung kan masih TK B,belum dapat uang lebih." Kata Luhan.

"Tapi nanti kalau hyung sudah SD,belikan ya?" Kata Chan Yeol.

"Tidak mau :P." Kata Luhan mehrong.

"Jadi belikan aku ice cream tidak?" Tanya Baek Hyun kesal.

"Ayo kita minta mama ku." Kata Chan Yeol menarik tangan Baek Hyun.

"Hyung! Thehun ikuttttt." Kata Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan KID

.

.

.

.

"Ehm,Luhan hyung." Panggil Sehun.

"Iya?Ada pa Sehunna?" Tanya Luhan manis.

"Ada yang ingin Thehun katakan thama hyung." Kata Sehun dengan masih di temani kecadelan nya. #iyalah somplak!,nama nya juga anak TK#.

"Apa Sehunnie?Hyung jadi penasaran." Kata Luhan senang. Gimana gak senang?Coz,namja mungil di depan nya itu incaran nya di TK. Banyak murid yang suka sama ke unyu an Sehun.

"Thehun suka hyung." Kata Sehun malu-malu.

"Yang benar Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan dengan berbinar.

"Iyaaaa Luhan Hyung." Kata Sehun tersenyum lima jari.

"Hyung juga suka Sehunnie." Kata Luhan tambah senang.

"Gomawo hyung,Thudah mau jadi teman latih Thehun."Kata Sehun.

"Eh?"

"Thehun mau nembak Kai! Jadi haruth berlatih dulu. Makathih ya hyung atath latihan nya." Kata Sehun senang.

JEGERRRRRRR!

.

.

.

END

OR

TBC ?

V_V

mianhae kalau garinggggg


	2. Chapter 2 : EXO Elemantary School

_**Author : Kim Jae So**_

_**Cast :**_

_**- Park Chan Yeol  
- Byun Baek Hyun  
- Xi Luhan as Park Luhan  
- Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun**_

_**Cameo : All Members EXO**_

_**Genre : uapa yaa?**_

_**Rating : 1996?**_

_**Length : Ribuan Tahun**_ ?

.

.

_**INI FF YAOI ,.. ! INI LANJUTAN NYA EXO CHILDREN !**_

.

.

.

Sudah 2 tahun lama nya Luhan tidak bertemu Sehun,namja idaman nya saat TK. Kini dia mulai merindukan Sehun,yang notabene cinta pertama nya. Setiap hari dia selalu memikirkan Sehun.

"Luhan!" Panggil Baek Hyun sembari menghampiri teman dekat nya itu.

"Eh?Iya?Kenapa Baekkie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Nanti kita akan naik kelas 6!Hehehee,nanti SMP nya sama-sama lagi ya." Kata Baek Hyun dengan senang.

"Iya Baekkie! Chan Yeol sebentar lagi akan naik kelas 5! Tapi tinggi nya gak ketulungan." Kata Luhan Kesal.

"Kekeke sabar nde Luhan,Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chan Yeollie, Sehun akan pindah sekolah ke SD kita loh." Pamer Baek Hyun.

"Eh?Benarkahh?Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bisa dong,dia merengek ingin satu sekolah dengan ku." Kata Baek Hyun.

"Jadi?Dia kelas 3 SD dong?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ani! Dia kelas 5 SD tahu! Dia lompat kelas,saking pintar nya. Aku tahu kau pasti rindu dengan adikku." Goda Baek Hyun.

"Iya sih,rindu." Kata Luhan malu-malu anjing ? .

"Apa kau masih menyukai nya?" Tanya Baek Hyun hati-hati.

"Emm,butuh jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Tanya Luhan.

"Jawaban bohong saja." Jawab Baek Hyun cukup cerdik.

"Tidak rindu,dia sudah membuat hatiku sakit." Kata Luhan sampai mata indah nya mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Cihh!Puitis sekali! Kita ini masih SD tahu." Kata Baek Hyun.

"Kau juga masih SD,tapi sudah pacaran dengan Chan Yeol." Ledek Luhan.

"Yaaa Park Luhan!" Pekik Baek Hyun kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?Bethok kita berangkat berthama ya." Kata Sehun masih dengan di temani kecadelan nya pemirsaahh.

"Nde Sehunna. Hyung punya kejutan untukmu." Kata Baek Hyun.

"Apa itu hyung?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Rahasia~ Dongsaengku tersayang." Kata Baek Hyun ceria sembari meninggalkan kamar sang adik tercintahhhh.

"YAAA! BAEKHYUN HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KATHUR KETHAYANGAN TEHUNNIE!" Teriak Sehun histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi eomma,appa,hyung." Sapa Sehun.

"Pagi dongsaengku." Sapa Baek Hyun balik.

"Pagi anak appa." Jawab Sang appa.

"Pagi Sehunna." Sapa sang eomma dengan senyuman manis yang mirip dengan Baek Hyun.

"Appa tadi malam Baekkie hyung mengacak-acak kathur kethayangan Thehunnie." Adu Sehun dengan cadel nya yang mampu membuat appa,eomma,dan sang kakak tertawa.

Benar-benar keluarga harmonis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie harus hati-hati di sekolah?Jangan pernah jauh-jauh dari Baekkie hyung mu nde?" Kata sang appa dengan tegas.

"Nde appa tenang saja." Kata BaekHyun.

"Bukan kamu Baekkie,tapi adikmu." Kata sang appa kesal.

"Hahaha hyung di marahi appa." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Baekkiee , ." Panggil Chan Yeol dan Luhan bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja,menjadi hening. Mata elang nan tajam milik Sehun bertemu dengan mata belo indah berwarna cokelat milik Luhan.

"Luhannie Hyung?" Kata Sehun girang lalu menerjang tubuh Luhan.

"Ckckck,dasar anak kecil! Sana masuk ke sekolah." Kata appa Sehun dan BaekHyun sembari masuk mobil kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhannie hyung,Thehunnie kangennnn ,." Kata Sehun masih memeluk Luhan.

"Sehunna tidak rindu Kai?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kai?Hehehehee,Kami tiap hari bertemu hyung. Hyung,waktu itu kenapa hyung langthung berlari waktu itu?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Eh?Kapan" Luhan bingung.

"Waktu kita mathih TK hyung. Thehunnie belum thelethai bicara thama hyung." Kata Sehun memanyunkan bibir kecil nya yang menggoda iman author#apaan sihh?#.

"Memang nya Sehunna mau bilang apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Waktu itu,thebenarnya. Thehun memang menyatakan cinta ke hyung,tapi karena malu Thehunnie bilang theperti itu." Ungkap Sehun detail.

.

.

.

.

END

OR

TBC ?

salam malas dari authorr #plakk

Balas ripiu ahh,.

_**Run-a-Run : gomawo atas ripiu nya nde ^o^ ,.. umh,. aku coba dhe tambahin cast taoris nya ,.. mungkin agak lama, gpp kan chingu?**_

_**BaekRen : gomawo atas ripiu nya nde ^o^ ,.. ahh biasa nya juga dia main cipok saya #ditendang baekkie#,. ini udah update kilat,..hohoho,..nde fighting !  
**_

_** : kekeke~ ini secara detail nya ^o^ gomawo udh ripiu,.. mampir lagii ndee,..  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 : EXO Junior High School

_Author : Kim Jae So_

_Cast :_

_- Park Chan Yeol_

_- Byun Baek Hyun_

_- Xi Luhan as Park Luhan_

_- Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun_

_Cameo : All Members EXO_

_Pairing :_

_- ChanBaek_

_- HunHan_

_- KrisKai_

_Genre : uapa yaa?_

_Rating : 1996?_

_Length : Ribuan Tahun_ ?

.

.

_INI FF YAOI ,.. ! INI LANJUTAN NYA EXO ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**EXO OF SCHOOL STORY : EXO JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL**_

.

.

.

Tidak terasa Luhan,Baekhyun,Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah beranjak dewasa. Kini mereka bersekolah di SMP EXOtics KM,entah keberuntungan atau takdir Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama duduk di kelas 8A,sedangkan kedua adik mereka Chanyeol dan Sehun menduduki bangku kelas 7A. Ya itulah kelas A,kumpulan murid jenius nya naujubileh.

"Luhan hyung,tadi Thehunnie bertemu dengan Kai loh." Kata Sehun dengan riang nya,dan masih dengan kecadelan nya. Udah SMP masih Cadel,ckck. #author dihajar sehun#.

"Kai terus Kai terus,pacar Hunnie itu Luhan atau Kai sih." Kata Luhan kesal dan memanyunkan bibir imut nya.

"Kai itu pacar Hunnie,kalau Luhannie itu ithtri Hunnir." Kata Sehun dengan bangga.

"Hunnie! Mending Hunnie belajar bicara huruf 'S' dulu sana,Luhannie gak ngerti omongan Thehunnie." Kata Luhan sembari mencadelkan nama Sehun. Sehun manyun dan ngambek.

"Hunnie ngambek,Hunnie mau nyamperin Kai aja." Sehun ngambek lalu pergi dari kelas Luhan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA ITU SI PANGERAN CADEL! TAMPAN NYA."

Teriakan-teriakan fans Sehun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun,sedangkan Luhan sibuk melempari yeoja-yeoja fans Sehun dengan buku sembari mengumpat.

"Sehunnie milik Luhannie! Pangeran Cadel Milik Putri Rusa!" Luhan terus mengatakan itu sampai sahabat kecil nya alias Baekhyun masuk kelas dan menenangkan nya.

.

.

.

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." Sehun meneriakkan nama sahabat nya dengan lantang dan tak memperdulikan teman-teman sekolah lain.

Terlihat Kai sahabat Sehun berlari kecil kearah nya dengan seorang namja tampan dan tinggi. Kai terengah - engah karena berlari dari gerbang sampai depan kelas Sehun.

"Ada apa Hunnie?" Tanya namja manis ini,Kai.

"Hunnie thebal dengan Hannie hyung." Kata Sehun memanyunkan bibir sexy nya.

"Err,mungkin maksudmu itu Sebal kali." Sahut namja tampan dan tinggi disebelah Kai. Dengan tega nya Kai menyikut namja disebelah nya dengan sikut nya.

"Hunnie thabar nde." Kai ikut-ikutan cadel seperti Sehun.

"Yak!Kai-er mengejek Hunnie?" Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca,menandakan akan menangis.

"Kai tidak mengejek kau,kau sensitive sekali." Namja tinggi itu berkata lagi.

"Kris ge diam aja deh,ini urusan anak kelas 1." Kata Kai kalem lalu memeluk Sehun.

"YAKKKKK! HUNNIE JAHAT DENGAN HANNIE."

Oh tidak,seperti nya Luhan yang baru saja lewat salah paham atas Kai yang memeluk Sehun. Kai gelagapan melihat Luhan yang juga mau menangis.

"A-yo GG,err maksud ku A-yo Waddup." Suara berat nan sexy memenuhi telinga Kai,Kris,Luhan,dan Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si happy virus Chanyeol.

Dengan tampang bodoh nya Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun cs. Ia tersenyum makin lebar saat melihat Baekhyun yang baru tiba di antara mereka.

"Ada apa ini?Kenapa aura nya penuh kesuraman?Pasti karena kau,kau kau kau." Kata Chanyeol sembari menunjuk Kris tepat dihidung nya. Kenapa bisa?Karena tinggi mereka hampir menyamai.

"Yeollie,tidak sopan menunjuk orang seperti itu. Apalagi pada Kris ge." Kata Baekhyun lembut.

"Dia kan berwajah suram Hyunnie,pasti karena ada dia semua juga ikutan suram." Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah polos nya.

PLETAK~Baekhyun berjinjit lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Kris gege,jangan di ambil hati nde." Kata Baekhyun dengan eyes smile nya.

"Hyunnie! Eyes smile mu cuman punya Yeollie." Chanyeol cemberut lalu memalingkan wajah nya dari Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah,jangan bertengkar. Tidak apa-apa Baekkie didi." Kris berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"Baekkie?" Chanyeol membulatkan mata nya yang sudah bulat kearah Kris.

"SUDAHLAH JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL! Kita bahas saja antara Kai,Luhan dan Sehun." Kata Baekhyun menengahi.

"O_O" Chanyeol memasang wajah khas nya.

"Tadi Hunnie dan Kai berpelukan." Kata Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

"MWOYA?Jadi hanya karena itu kau mau menangis Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan poker face nya.

"Nde,aku tidak mau Hunnie direbut Kai."

"Tapi Kai milikku." Sahut Kris.

.

.

.

ENDING

OR

TBC?

Tenang kok,..

MASA-MASA SMP ADA 2 BAGIAN

:D

RCL PLEASE

WALAUPUN GARING GPP NDE?

HABIS IDE,...


End file.
